


Nurse Sally

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Nurse Uniform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sarthur, Seduction, Uniform Kink, prompt, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 15: Uniforms.Sally gets herself a costume.





	Nurse Sally

The sun had set an hour ago, the town had gone to sleep, and everyone was about to go to bed. Well, almost everyone.

Sally smiled as she waited for Arthur to exit the bathroom after his shower, excited to see the man’s look on his face as he laid his eyes on her. She wanted to see his needs.

She walked around the room in those high heels, lining the way it sounded when they hit the floor, and took another look on her costume. She was a nurse, an incredibly sexy nurse if she said so herself. But the big question was, how would Arthur react?

She liked the way the tight white shirt and skirt looked at her body, the three first buttons were unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage. She bet the night would he filled with fun, just thinking about it almost made her lose it, her juices already staining her panties. She could hardly wait any longer, which was perfect, the running water in the bathroom had stopped, and she could hear how Arthur put on his pajamas.

Oh how surprised he would be, it would be removed in less than a minute. Sally already imagined the creaking sound of their moving bed as Arthur furiously thrusted into her, calling her his nurse. She would laugh, run her hands over her back while telling him she had to examine him. Just thinking about it…

She tried different poses in front of the mirror, thinking about which one Arthur would find the most appealing, but before the woman had the time to choose, the door to the bathroom opened.

“Sally?”

Arthur just looked at her confused yet with that kind of lust in his eyes Sally had for him. His member was already growing, a bulge showing in his pants.

“Well, that’s a way to treat your wife. Come closer, I’ve got to examine you.”


End file.
